


Someone Like You

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Future, M/M, Minor Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis and Wally broke up just before Artemis has to go on her undercover mission. After they took down the Reach invasion, Artemis left the team just before Dick disbanded it for school reasons.(Wally's not dead) Wally and Dick started to get closer and closer to each other and, eventually, they started dating. </p>
<p>Four years later, when Dick is about 22, Artemis returns to Central city. There, she finds out that Dick and Wally are married. Follow Ms. Crock as she tries to cope with this new piece of information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Someone Like You by Adele. ~ means Song Lyrics. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA OF THIS STORY!(Sadly)This is not entirely accurate and some of the things written are wrong. (Like the part when Artemis was told what happened to Batgirl) 
> 
> Nevertheless, Enjoy! :~)

Artemis Crock took a deep breath as she entered Central City after four years away from it. She had been looking for her ex, Wally West aka Kid Flash, in hopes of getting back together with him. 

First, the young lady decided, she would meet up with Zatanna to catch up with recent events. 

“Hey, Arte!” Zatanna’s cheerful voice greeted her when she had reached the their meeting place. Artemis smiled. It was nice to see a familiar face once in a while. The blonde hugged her long time friend and sat down in the seat across from her.

“Okay, Zee. What’d I miss?” 

“Hmm, well lets see… Impulse started dating Blue,” Zatanna started. Arte laughed. 

“Knew it,” She said with confidence. Even when she was on the team, those two would be heads over heels for each other. “What else?”

“Well, apparently there’s a new bat brat in town. He name is Damien and Even Dick admitted that he is a pain in the ass,” Zatanna huffed out. 

“Sounds like you’ve already met him,” Artemis suggested. Zatanna frowned with disdain. 

“The kid’s spoiled and he doesn’t listen to anyone, even Nightwing,” Zatanna spit out. 

“Then how the hell does Dick control him?” Artemis pondered. 

“By threatening to take away his phone, or snapping at him,” Zatanna replied, smirking. “It’s quite fun to watch Nightwing get ticked off by this little twerp.” 

“Anything else?”

“Oh! Of course the most important thing: Wally finally proposed to Dick about a year ago! They’re married now!” Zatanna said joyfully. 

~I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a guy and you're married now~

Artemis's heart fell. She came back to Central to get Wally back. But nevertheless, she smiled and clapped. 

"About damn time Baywatch told Nightwing how he felt," Artemis joked, making Zatanna laugh. 

"Oh my god, they are just so cute!" Zatanna continued. "When Dick would get hurt on patrol, Wally would be pissed off as hell! And then when Damien would try to kill Wally, Dick would make the kid train for hours on end! God, they're my otp!" 

~I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you~

"Do you know where they live so I can give them my congrats?" Artemis asked. Zatanna nodded and wrote down an address. Arte smiled and thanked Zatanna. After they finished catching up, she headed towards Wally and Dick's apartment. 

She reached it in record time and knocked on it. The door opened, showing a sleepy Dick Grayson- or West, she supposed. He rubbed his eyes and sneezed. A smile filled his face once he saw that Artemis was the one who knocked. 

"Artemis, you're back!" Dick exclaimed, hugging her. Artemis felt tears coming to her eyes. She never realized how much she missed her friends. When they broke apart, Artemis smiled. 

"Longtime no see, aye Grayson?" Artemis asked. Dick blushed. 

"It's actually-," He started, but Artemis cut him off. 

"West now, I suppose. Don't worry, I had Zatanna catch me up to speed before I came here. Oh, and congrats. It's about damn time!" Artemis exclaimed. Dick smiled, relieved. Then, he began to cough. Arte frowned. She visited on one of the rare times that the infamous Nightwing was sick. 

"Babe, who's at the door?" A voice asked from what seemed like a bedroom. 

~Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light~

"It's Artemis, hon," Dick told the voice after he finished coughing. Aww, they had pet names for each other. The voice didn't answer. Dick rolled his eyes and let Artemis in. After Artemis sat down, Dick went into another room. 

~I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it~

Nightwing sighed and he found his husband under the covers of their bed. He walked over to the mess and sat down next to the ginger, stringing his thin fingers through his carrot colored hair. 

"Come on, kid idiot, we have guests, get your ass out of bed," Dick said gently. All he got was a groan in response. The first Robin rubbed his forehead and sneezed loudly. 

"Walls, please get out of bed, I'm not in the mood to drag you out of bed today," Nightwing pleaded in a weak voice. The person mumbled again and went back to sleep. Dick pursed his lips and left the room. Nightwing walked to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee. 

"Artemis, you drink cappuccino, right?" Dick asked the blonde. Artemis looked up from her phone and nodded. 

"Oh, and Dick?" Artemis asked. Dick looked her ways and cocked his head to the side. 

"Do you want me to help you drag Baywatch out of bed?" Artemis asked gently, knowing how her friend was when he was sick. Dick shook his head sadly. 

"He'll get up when he decides not to be a lazy ass and actually notice I'm sick," Dick responded before he snapped his attention to the coffee. 

"How much sugar?" He asked after a few seconds of silence. 

"Two spoons," Artemis answered. Dick nodded and stirred the coffee with a spoon. He crossed the carpeted floor and handed the blonde her coffee. Artemis accepted the cup with a smile. 

Dick went back into the kitchen while Artemis drank her coffee. He began to finish his cup when two arms wrapped around his waist, the person nuzzling his nose into the first Robin's neck. "Morning, babe," Wally greeted. 

"We'll look who finally decided to get his ass out of bed," Dick told him while he began to stir his coffee. Wally just kissed the side of his neck. 

"Why don't you go say hi to Artemis while I get breakfast ready?" Dick asked. Wally kissed his neck again and answered. 

"Why don't I just help you out in here?" Wally replied. 

"No." 

"Why?" Wally wined. 

"Because you suck at cooking. Now get into the living room and say hi to Artemis or you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Dick answered sternly. Wally grumbled, but he decided to listen to his husband since he was sick. 

Artemis shot out of her seat when she saw Wally walk in. 

~I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over~

"Hey Arte," Wally greeted, rubbing his neck. Artemis hugged him and then raised an eyebrow at him. 

"If you hurt Dick, I will skin you alive, got it?” Artemis hissed in a low voice so Dick wouldn’t hear. Wally nodded quickly. Artemis smiled and went back to her spot on the couch. Wally walked over to the loveseat across for her and sat down. 

~Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too~  
"Babe, make me some coffee please?” Wally yelled into the kitchen. 

“Hell no! I am not dealing with a hyper Flash again!” was the reply that Wally got. Said speedster pouted, which caused Artemis to laugh.

“So Dick, what’s it’s like to be married to the Flash?” Artemis asked. Wally glared at the archer. A snort came from the kitchen, along with a sarcastic reply.

“Where do I start?” Nightwing asked, walking into the room with two plates of bacon and eggs in both hands. He set both of the plates down on the medium-sized glass table in between the two couches. Then, he promptly went back into the kitchen to get his breakfast with his coffee. Artemis went back to starting at Wally. 

~Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead~

“How about how annoying it is to get him out of bed when you’re sick?” the blonde asked jokily. Dick gave her a toothy grin as he walked back out the small kitchen and placed himself next to his husband. 

“Oh Arte, it’s the worst thing ever!” Dick answered in the same tone, deciding to play along with Artemis’s plan. “He moans and groans even when you feel like shit!” 

“Hey, I’m considerate!” Wally protested, wrapping an arm around Dick’s waist. Dick snorted and began to eat his food. 

“At times,” Nightwing said. “Other times you’re a bastard, and once in a while, you can be a dick.” 

Artemis practically laughed her ass off at that comment. She was about to make a comment when the door rang. Dick frowned and grabbed a bat-a-rang for some reason that Artemis couldn't figure out. Wally looked at his husband and began to get up, but Dick some how signaled to him to stay seated and keep talking. Wally nodded and turned to Artemis. 

“So did you hear what to Babs?” Wally asked as if nothing happened. Artemis decided to play along with what they were doing. 

“No, I didn't. Tell me Wally, what did happen to Babs?” Artemis asked. Wally looked pained as he answered. 

“Well she was on patrol with Batwoman and she went off on her own to take out Joker, but she didn't count on the Joker having a gun. So when she tried to attack him, the Joker shot her,” Wally said, though it was obvious his attention was on the vigilante creeping towards the door quietly. 

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

“Oh god, that’s horrible!” Artemis faked surprise as she replied because she knew that Babs was a bat and- most likely- was perfectly fine. Bats always got back on their feet after they hurt or sick. 

“Yeah well, the bullet lacerated her spinal cord and now she’s paralyzed below the waist. Fortunately, she didn't lose that big brain of her’s so she can still help us track down the baddies and put them in jail! Oh, and now there’s a new Batgirl around, Cass!” Wally said with his usual cheerfulness. 

Meanwhile, Dick was creeping towards the door, bat-a-rang behind his back just in case it was one of the bat’s enemies. Dick opened the door with his free hand to see Tim standing there, a grim expression on his face. Dick cocked his head to the side, but never-the-less let Tim in.  
The two bats walked to the living room where they found Artemis and Wally staring at them curiously. Wally cocked his head to the side when he saw Tim's grimm expression.  


"Have any of you seen Cass?" He asked, his voice sounding uncertain, almost lost. Wally shook his head.  


"I went on patrol with her a few days ago, but that's the most recent time I saw her," Dick told the younger bird. Tim nodded, his features locked in a poker face.  


~I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited~  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it~  


Dick frowned, thinking. "Why, what happened?"  


"She's been missing for four days. No one's seen her since, not even Hood," Tim replied, his frozen features breaking and showing a little bit of concern, and maybe even fear.  


~I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too~  


"I'll see what I can do," Dick said, walking into his and Wally's bedroom with Tim following behind.  


"Babe, you need help?" Wally called after his husband. A quiet 'no' was his reply. Artemis sighed and looked down at her breakfast which was becoming cold. Without looking at Wally, she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth.  


Wally looked in the direction Nightwing went then went back to his eggs, not looking at Artemis. Dick walked back into the room, Tim following behind him with one of Nightwing's computer gloves in his hand.  


"You should be able to track he easily with that," Dick said, pointing to the glove in Tim's hand. "And if you can't, Bruce planted a tracker inside the Bat symbol on her chest just in case. If something happens, then I better be the first to know, got it?"  


Tim nodded and smiled at Wally, "You're lucky Dick smart or you would have flunked out of college.”  


Wally glared at the young bat whose was snickering. Dick laughed lightheartedly. Artemis felt as if she was ruining this moment. She didn't belong here. This was Wally and Dick’s life now, not her’s.  


~Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah~

Artemis looked down at her hands which were in her lap. She sighed and looked back up, forcing a smile on her face and got up. 

“Well, I’ve annoyed you two for long enough, time of me to get going,” Artemis said jokingly. Dick glanced at her with a calculating look. 

“Why are you leaving so soon?” Tim asked when he was near the door, just about to leave.

“I could say the same to you,” Artemis shot back, wanting to get out of the house for she felt as if she was being strangled when she saw Dick walk back to the couch and curl up next to Wally. 

~Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made~

“Well, it’s about time for me to leave, bye lovebirds,” Artemis waved goodbye and closed the door behind her. She waited a bit outside, listening into the apartment.

“Thank god she’s gone, it felt so awkward to have her here!” She heard Wally say. 

“Wally! Be nice,” Dick scolded. “ Although it was a bit awkward to have her back.”

“Babe, it was wayyy more awkward for me being her ex,” Wally said, and since Artemis knew Wally well, he probably made Dick feel unwanted by that one sentence. However she apparently didn't know Wally anymore because she heard his and Dick’s laughter. She sighed and left for her new apartment, her heart broken. 

~Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you~

“Ya know babe, I’m in the mood for a movie, maybe in the bedroom. How about you?” Wally asked, back in their apartment, his tone suggestive. Dick smirked and placed on of slim fingers on hi husband’s chest, leaning in. Wally let his hands wrap around the younger man’s waist.

“Maybe be, but I don’t think you’re going to watch the movie,” Dick said, placing his free hand on Wally’s cheek. 

“Not really, no. I’d rather watch you squirm under me,” Wally said, having pushed Dick up against the wall. 

“Walls, Artemis could be right at the door,” Dick said as Wally began to such on his neck.

“Mmm, who babe?” Wally said jokingly. 

~Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Never mind, I'll find someone like you~

“We should continue this in the bedroom,” Dick said, carting his hand through Wally’s hair. Wally smirked and picked Dick up, taking them to their bedroom. The room was filled with needy gasps, groans, and whispers of love. 

~I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead~

Dick woke up the next day with Wally’s hands wrapped around him. He turned to face his husband. Wally opened one eye at the movement, then another. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Wally said, his voice raspy. Dick smiled and kissed him. 

“I’m glad you asked me out four years ago,” Dick said, carting his hand through his husband’s red hair.

“Me too,” Wally said. “Cause then I wouldn't have had you.”

“Sap,” Dick replied, blushing wildly. Wally laughed and said, “Dork.”

Meanwhile Artemis was lying in her bed, her eyes red and her pillow tear-stain. She felt broken, alone. She wished she hadn't broken up with Wally. 

~Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead~

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to write that cause I kept procrastinating to write...  
> ~SPideyNovaizLife


End file.
